Steady Or Slow
by Lollipop456
Summary: Post-movie. When Tracy can't make it to the school dance, Link asks Amber to be his date. Not knowing that old flames will spark and may not be easy to put out. LinkxAmber. May be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you can't make it? It's the school dance! The one we've been waiting for all year!"

Link Larkin was on the phone with his two-year girlfriend Tracy Turnblaud who had called to say she couldn't make it to the school dance because she was suffering from a cold. This dissapointed Link to a cetain extreme.

"I'm sorry, Link. I can't let everybody get sick."

"Well, I can't stay home. Everybody is expecting us to perform together. At least one of us has to go."

"Well, I'm sure that Penny and Seaweed will keep you company."

"Trace, I am not going to a school dance where everyone is coupled and I'm alone in the corner."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I can stay home. Get well."

Link hung up the phone and laid back on his bed. He turned onto his side towards his lamp stand. There stood two pictures. One of Tracy and one of Elvis.

"What would you do, King? Would you go?"

For a while, Link sat in silence and looked at the picture of Elvis.

"I thought you would say that." Link said.

Link sighed and sat up. He began dressing for another day at school.

At Baltimore High, Link walked down the school halls. Everyone was staring at him. This was the first time in two years he had walked down the halls without Tracy on his arm. Link went over to his locker and shoved his schoolbooks inside of it.

"Hi Link."

Link heard an all-too familiar voice addressing him. He closed his locker doors and jumped slightly.

"Amber."

"I asked the school to change lockers. My old one broke. Too bad this was the only avaible. Anyway, where is Tracy?"

"She's sick. She has a cold."

"Too bad. Will she make it to the dance?"

"I don't think so. Listen, I have to get to class."

"Let me walk with you."

"Okay."

Amber and Link headed down the school halls together.

"So, are you going steady with someone yet?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're wearing a ring. A promise ring."

"Oh. It's not a promise ring. My mom brought me this."

"Strange. It looks like my old ring. The one I gave you."

"Yeah. That is weird."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess."

"Bye Amber."

"Bye Link."

As Amber began to walk away, Link chased after her.

"Amber, since Tracy is sick and since I can't show up at the dance alone without looking like a freak. I was wondering...Do you want to go with me?"

"I'd love to. As long as we go as friends."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days went by and soon it was the evening of the school dance. Link spent practically all day getting ready. He had trouble choosing almost everything. From his suit all the way down to his gift for Amber.

Then, after several hours of readying himself, Link was off to Amber's house. Dressed in a white and black tuexdo, with his hair slicked back by his comb, and driving his peach-color convertible. Link spent about twenty

minutes waiting for Amber. When he finally saw her, he was literally stunned into silence. Amber was wearing a summer-yellow dress with matching gloves, her hair was curled and her makeup was simple. Link had

not seen Amber look this beautiful. Not since their first date three years ago.

"Well Link, do I look okay?" Amber asked.

"You look amazing, Amber." Link said.

"Thank you."

When Amber began walking down the stairs, she tripped over her feet and fell into Link's arms. Amber and Link blushed before Amber finally set herself on her own two feet.

"We better go. We don't want the floor to be too busy." Amber said.

Link took Amber's arm and led her outside. When they were about to step into the car, Link took Amber aside and took out a jewelry box.

"What is it, Link?"

"It's actually something I wanted to give you on our first date. Of course, I was too nervous that night and left it at home."

Link opened the box and revealed a beautiful necklace that had at least six charms dangling from it. Amber seemed extremely dazzled.

"Well, do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous. How could you afford it?"

"I mowed the lawns of at least five neighbors and sung at several events."

"It's beautiful. Can you put it around my neck?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Link took the necklace and fastened it around Amber's neck. Afterwards, they both piled into the car and headed for the school. When they arrived, everyone seemed shocked. Link expected this reaction. He never

found the time to tell the school that Tracy was sick and showing up with his snotty ex-girlfriend certainly was a surprise. After the shock subsided, everyone resumed their activity. Link and Amber took the floor and

began to dance. Halfway into the dance, Amber broke into a smile.

"What is it?"

"Link, don't you remember the day that we first went to the Corny Collins Show together? This is the same song that was playing. Hounddog by Elvis Presley."

"I still can't believe that Corny let us on the show. We were terrible."

"Yes, but we improved. With each other's help."

For awhile, Link could only stare at Amber before he remembered who his girlfriend actually was.

"I wonder if Tracy is all right. Maybe I should leave and check on her."

"She's fine, Link. She is probably in bed and chugging chicken soup. Tonight you should be relaxed. You have had a rough time with the show lately."

"It's not really easy dancing with your girlfriend and ex standing beside you."

"It's not easy being on set with the one you can't have."

Suddenly, the music died down and changed to another song. A slow song. Link pulled apart from Amber before she pulled him back.

"Link, we have to dance. The song will be over before we know it."

Link let out a breath and continued to dance with Amber. Soon, Amber rested her head against Link's chest. She could hear his heart racing.

"Link, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just need to get some air. I'm sorry."

Link ran off and Amber followed him. She found him outside of the school and sitting on the steps, Amber sat next to him.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was fine before I left home and now I feel sick. Really sick."

"Did you eat something?"

"No. Not since dinner."

"Maybe the room was hot?"

"No. It wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt like this since I saw Tracy. The day I first fell in love with her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying. I think I'm falling in love with you, Amber. Again."

"Link-"

"I have to get out of here. I think Seaweed can take you home."

Link raced off and left a confused Amber sitting alone on the school steps. Soon, rain began to pour from the skies. This was not the night that Amber dreamed of. Infact, it had turned into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Amber arrived at school and found Link at his locker, he seemed to be frustarated with it as he couldn't fit all of his books inside of it. Amber sighed and and went over to Link, she took his books and turned them so they could fit inside of the locker.

"Thank you." said Link, avoiding eye contact with Amber.

"Link, we have to talk about last night. Why did you leave me?"

"Because I was scared, Amber."

Link began walking away, when Amber grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Link Larkin, don't walk away from me." said Amber, turning Link to face her. "If it makes you feel better. I'm scared to."

"Why are you scared?" asked Link.

"Because, I'm in love with you to. Actually, I've never stopped loving you." said Amber.

"Really?"

"Well, how could I? You're handsome, you're the most popular boy in school, you had been my boyfriend for six months. I didn't dump you, Link. You dumped me."

"I wouldn't trade my time with Tracy for anything. Not even for another night with you."

"Then why do you want another night with me?"

Amber took Link's hands in her own.

"We're here, Link. It's now or never. Are you ready to jump?" asked Amber.

Link sighed and then suddenly grabbed Amber into a kiss.

"I'm ready to jump." whispered Link.

Amber smiled and continued to kiss Link.

"Link?" A voice said.

Amber and Link turned and saw Tracy standing only a few feet away, tears running down her face.

"You're kissing Amber?" asked Tracy.

"Tracy, I'm sorry. We went to the dance last night and something happened and-"

"Is she prettier than me?"

"No, of course not. I still love you, Tracy. I don't know why I kissed Amber."

Link walked away from Amber and hugged Tracy. Together, hand in hand, they left Amber standing alone in the halls.


End file.
